Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World
}} |image = File:Part-2-Stashsmash22.png |imagecaption = The episode's title card without the text.|partOfSeason = 2|episodeNumber = 52|airDate = 11 November 2017 (USA) 29 September 2017 (FR) 25 December 2017 (PL) 24 April 2019 (UK)|writer = Natalys Raut-Sieuzac|previousEpisode = Eggman: The Video Game Part 1}} Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World" is the one hundred and fourth episode in the Sonic Boom television series, the final episode of season two, and the series finale. It aired on 29 September 2017 in France and on 11 November 2017 in the United States. Synopsis Sonic and friends must face their most dangerous foes in order to prevent a disaster that is going to destroy the universe. Appearances Characters: *Team Sonic **Amy Rose **Knuckles the Echidna **Miles "Tails" Prower **Sonic the Hedgehog **Sticks the Badger *Vector the Crocodile *Cubot *Dave the Intern *Dr. Eggman *Lord Eggman *Metal Sonic *Mombot *Steve (Morpho) *Orbot *Shadow the Hedgehog *Spy Bot (Multiple) *Walrus Male Locations: *Sonic Boom World **Dr. Eggman's Lair **Seaside Island ***Hedgehog Village ****Village Center *****Mayor's Mansion *****Meh Burger ***Tails' Workshop ***Tails' House *Sonic Boom World (alternate dimension) **Lord Eggman's Lair **Seaside Island (alternate dimension) ***Hedgehog Village (alternate dimension) ****Village Center (alternate dimension) *****Gourmet Burger Items: *Amy's Hammer *Communicator *Enerbeam *Inter-dimensional Portal Creator (x2) *''Super 'Stache Smash'' *Wrist controller Vehicles: *Blue Force One *Eggmobile *Tails' Plane Plot The episode begins where the previous episode left off, with Shadow about to finish off a stunned Sonic. Shadow asks his rival for his last words, and Sonic responds with a non-sequitur that confuses Shadow long enough for a surprise attack; afterwards, the two get into a battle even more intense than their last. Dr. Eggman is still overlooking the fight from above in his Eggmobile as his Spy Bots continue to record motion-capture footage of Shadow for use in his video game, remarking that Shadow's moves will make his in-game skin look fantastic. As the fight continues, Eggman notes the footage is better than he expected. Excited to program it into the game, he leaves for his lair, taking his Spy Bots with him. As such, Eggman is not there to watch when Sonic asks why Shadow has been attacking him and the rest of his team when their fight reaches Meh Burger. Shadow explains that Sonic will pay for the things he said about him, and Sonic realizes that he means the footage Eggman recorded of him at his shack earlier and mentions he did not say anything offensive. Shadow quickly figures out that Eggman edited the footage to manipulate him into fighting Sonic; refusing to allow the doctor to make a fool of him, he dashes out of the Village Center to enact payback. At his lair, Eggman is about to plug the footage into his computer when there is a sudden loud banging at his lair's entrance; he brings up the cameras outside to find that Shadow is attempting to break in. Orbot mentions that the lair's teleportation guard is working, but the door will not hold for much longer. Shadow demands that Eggman come outside, but Eggman instead opts to have Orbot and Cubot stall him while he uses the lair's pneumatic chute to the roof. Shadow finally breaks in, only for Cubot to attempt to distract him; Eggman flies off in the Eggmobile, but it is not long before Shadow breaks through the roof and gives chase, leaving the still-sentient heads of Orbot and Cubot behind. Back on Seaside Island, Eggman bursts into Mombot's house, where his "brother" Morpho is sitting on the couch; when the situation is explained to him, Morpho simply suggests he use his Inter-dimensional Portal Creators to escape to another dimension, and Eggman decides he can have another Eggman take the fall for him. He activates a portal to another dimension, then suggests that Morpho should shapeshift into something that does not resemble himself to avoid dealing with Shadow before jumping in. Taking this advice, Morpho shapeshifts into a glass unicorn, which Mombot places onto a shelf. Eggman arrives at Lord Eggman's Lair, where Lord Eggman is plotting his revenge against Sonic for ruining his plans. Eggman explains that he knows where Sonic is, as well as how he got here. As both of them are aware that two versions of the same person remaining in the same dimension for too long will cause a catastrophic anomaly, Lord Eggman quickly activates the portal creator Eggman hands him and exits for the latter's dimension as Eggman remains behind, laughing to himself. Meanwhile, at Tails' Workshop, Team Sonic is still feeling the injuries from the beating Shadow gave them when Lord Eggman arrives, immediately attempting to take his revenge on Sonic using a laser sword. The two have a short fight until Shadow interrupts, mistaking Lord Eggman for his dimension's Eggman. Lord Eggman clears up the misunderstanding by saying that the Eggman he is looking for is in another dimension and uses his portal device to create a portal that Shadow steps into. Sonic follows, but not before telling his friends to watch Lord Eggman. Sonic and Shadow arrive in the alternate-dimension Village Center and are greeted by a laser blast from Metal Sonic; Eggman gloats that he upgraded Sonic's robotic copy with all the video game data he recorded. Sonic and Shadow attempt to fight Metal Sonic, but are easily blocked and attacked at every turn; Sonic suggests they attack him together, but Shadow refuses to take orders. As the three continue to fight, Eggman grows tired of a lack of results and fires a rocket launcher at them. In the chaos, his portal device falls from the Eggmobile and lands, creating a portal that Sonic and Shadow tackle Metal Sonic into with Eggman following. Back at Tails' Workshop, Sonic's friends have Lord Eggman tied up when the battle spills over into their dimension and enters the Village Center. They follow while bringing Lord Eggman with them, arriving just as Metal Sonic laser-blasts Shadow into the Eggmobile; both careen into a nearby building. Amy pushes Tails out of the way of the falling debris, then tells the others that in spite of their injuries, they need to fight, too. The four enter the fight with Amy taking initiative; she attempts to hit Metal Sonic with her hammer, but Metal Sonic takes a metal beam and jams it into a rock to simulate her hammer (which offends her). He knocks Amy down using the imitation hammer and spin attacks Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks as they attempt to attack, but Sonic quickly uses his Enerbeam to grab his right arm; Tails and Knuckles follow suit with Metal Sonic's left arm and right leg respectively, but he still attempts to hit Amy with a laser as she gets back up until Sticks jams her bō staff through his chest cavity, bringing him offline. The team celebrates their victory, but Shadow reappears on a building, telling them that their celebration is premature and that this is only the beginning of the end. When prompted by Sonic, he goes on to explain that taking revenge on Eggman alone no longer satisfies him, so he has extended his revenge to the entire universe and taken both Eggmen to a secret location; sure enough, Team Sonic look over and find Lord Eggman missing. Tails tells Shadow that keeping both Eggmen in the same dimension too long will cause an anomaly that will destroy their universe, and Shadow reveals that was his intention. After bidding them a final farewell, Shadow teleports away as storm clouds gather. As rain begins to pour down on them and lightning crackles in the distance, Team Sonic realizes this sudden change in the weather is a sign of the anomaly and that they must find the Eggmen quick; Tails says that Metal Sonic has an Eggman homing beacon and that if he can make repairs to him, he can find out their location. Sonic tells him to work on that as the rest of them search by themselves. Soon, Tails is attempting to repair Metal Sonic in his workshop as his friends search frantically-- Sonic on the ground using Blue Force One, Sticks in the air using Tails' Plane, and Knuckles and Amy underwater in their wetsuits. Eventually, Tails manages to activate Metal Sonic, who flies to Eggman using his homing beacon; Tails informs Sonic of this via his Communicator, but also tells him that Metal Sonic is moving too fast for him to keep up. Sonic, having one of the portal devices with him, notices Metal Sonic pass by and gives chase on foot. Metal Sonic leads Sonic to the cave Shadow was in earlier, where Eggman and Lord Eggman are tied up together. Sonic unties them and tells Lord Eggman that he needs to leave their dimension. He activates a portal and kicks him into it, and the anomaly immediately dissipates, clearing the skies once more and giving the rest of Team Sonic cause to celebrate. As Sonic and Eggman exit the cave, Shadow teleports in and says that while he is not pleased with the results, he is still impressed that Sonic managed to save the universe; he then once again promises that he and Sonic will meet again on his terms before teleporting away. Despite nearly bringing the world to ruin, Eggman still deems it all worth it, as he gets to use the footage he captured to make his video game. Unfortunately, Orbot has bad news: lightning struck his lair during the storm, erasing the motion-capture footage. Eggman dismisses this by saying "there's always next season". Continuity *This episode's narrative concludes that of the previous episode. *Mombot, a robot Dr. Eggman made in "Mombot", makes a reappearance. *Morpho is still an associate of Dr. Eggman as a result of the events in "Eggman's Brother". *Lord Eggman is plotting his revenge against Sonic for interfering with his plans in "Where Have All The Sonics Gone?" *Eggman explains to Lord Eggman that the two of them staying in the same dimension too long will cause an anomaly to form, a fact Shadow later exploits to his own advantage; this almost happened in "Two Good to Be True" and was also mentioned in "Where Have All The Sonics Gone?" *Sonic remembers Lord Eggman from his adventure to the alternate dimension in "Where Have All The Sonics Gone?" *Knuckles and Amy are wearing the wetsuits that Tails introduced in "I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here". Goofs *The shade of Cubot's yellow color scheme differs between his body and gloves. Production In the early drafts of this episode, Sonic's last words to Shadow at the beginning of this episode was "Beach Blanket Bonanza." Title in other languages Trivia *Two days before this episode aired on Boomerang, Bill Freiberger released the title card for this episode on Twitter as a teaser. *This episode aired immediately after the previous episode, making this the first episode since "Fortress of Squalitude" to be paired with another episode during its premiere in the United States. *Morpho's nickname for Dr. Eggman in this episode ("Bro-Botnik") is a reference to name "Robotnik", which is the real name of Dr. Eggman, and the name he was given in western territories during the early years of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *The whiteboard Lord Eggman writes on top of his lair in his dimension has the same equations written on it as those on the whiteboard seen in "Hedgehog Day". *The bruises Knuckles has and the bandages he is wearing are the same as those seen in "Unlucky Knuckles". *When Metal Sonic blew up in Tails' face, Tails displays the same burn marks he had in "The Sidekick". *When Shadow leaves at the end of this episode, he says the exact same goodbye quote to Sonic that he said in "It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog". *Eggman breaks the fourth wall when expressing disappointment in losing all of his game data and says "There's always next season". **A similar fourth wall-break was made by Orbot and Cubot in "It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog". Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Shadow Category:Episodes with Metal Sonic Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Episodes Category:Sonic Boom